Red
by BreezyBree
Summary: What if you woke up to a world, where fantasy was fact? A world where the stories are as much legend as they are reality? This is 'Little Red Riding Hood' with a "Delena-style" twist. Character names and other pieces adapted from TVD. I do not own them.
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes fables and fairy tales exist._

_Be it in the heart of many,_

_Or in the homes of a solemn few._

_Whatever the case I do swear to this, _

_All dreams can come true._

The sun was shimmering overhead, the birds were singing, the air was warm, and the grass was an earthly green. It was spring again, and that meant it was back to conditioning for Elena. Track and Field, a selected summer sport, was what made her thrive through the listless days at home tending to the woes brought about by her juvenile brother, and a reprieve for eons of stresses she couldn't bring to surface. As easy as it sounded, the miles that passed under her nimble feet were quickly becoming blurred. Here, she was invincible.

Until the dreaded four o'clock, that is. With it brought a quick shower in the locker room and a shuffle off toward home in the close confines of Aunt Jenna's economy-sized sedan. Not so much that Jenna herself was part of the hellacious ensemble, so much as she was the messenger for whom Elena was shooting - a gate keeper for pits of suburban hell - and the unfortunate surrogate mom to two orphans. She tried her best, what with being only in college herself, she was a downright good parental authority; but she never asked for this. None of them did.

Climbing from the car after the fifteen minutes it needlessly took to cross town, and sauntering around to the backside of car Elena felt herself pondering over whether or not Chester had been walked. Surely, an excuse to dodge the shoddy excuse for a family dinner was inappropriate. A lady of Elena's nature, and upbringing should never consider such a thing; but she wanted to. Jenna was far from the best cook, so it was mostly a take-out meal or two. However, that was not where the awkward associations lie. Somewhere between Jeremy's mega-earphone's blasting and the teacher playing stand-in Uncle, Elena had had enough.

Peeling the duffel from its neat nestle, and wheeling on agile heel, Elena could evade Jenna without a word; lifting her light feet over the broken section, in the otherwise cleanly cut pavement of the main walk, and ascending the drive. By the looks of it Jere wasn't even home yet. . Elena kicked the dust from her sneakers once firmly planted upon the porch, and abandoning them altogether.

Elena's first step into the home was always the same. Warm and inviting smells entertained her sense of smell, alongside the vision of quaint but cozy household decor. All this was a kind cloak, and mirage in a desert and particularly part of keeping appearances when in fact a family was falling apart.

Whistling lightly as her fingers slid together creating a sharp snap, Elena lured her fluffy fur-ball from his hiding place. As always his puppy feet padded the floor rapidly, and made her wonder if he'd been paid any attention at all. Quite frankly, it was her own fault. She insisted upon the dog, with the promise of being the sole person responsible. Jenna had two mouths to feed already, and a third was just too much.

Jostling the leash from its placement upon the cluttered coat rack, Elena offered the pooch a few predictable affections as she bent over to snare the loop of Chester's collar. Luggage set aside in an already full foyer, and keys still in hand Elena was nearly set. Elena dashed up the stair with pup in tow, and curved the upper corridor to break the boundaries that lead to her room.

Pausing only to stop at the door prior, Elena saw Jeremy up and stewing haphazardly atop his bed. Addressing him she kept her outward demeanor collected, as always.

"Hey, Jeremy." Elena waved meekly, as if timid.

Nothing.

"Jeremy…" Chester was already slighted rattled by the light escalation of Elena's voice.

No answer.

"JEREMY GILBERT!" This time her voice fluttered from her lips in a menacing and hearty sound, awaking half the house had they been sleeping.

"What?"

Noticing that he had headphones, and was more than likely absolved in the music, Elena shook her head. Now he was irritated, and more than likely wouldn't accept Elena's offer to walk to the park. Not that he would have had she not made such a shaken an attempt to rouse him.

"Matt Donovan says hello." It was a lame excuse, but one that would warrant less of a sarcastic retort. Jeremy loved Matt, like a brother; and he was honestly affected when Elena and Matt had decided to call it quits.

"Tell him I said hey, and he should learn to pick up a phone once in a while. We need to get back into our Saturday night footballs games." The distraction dutifully worked, and even brought a smile to her brother's face.

"I will." Nodding first in a crappy attempt of a small parting gesture, Elena let her feet lead her to her room without so much as another peep.

Her room was cool, and disarming as she entered; a scene set for the perfect recollection of a restricted demeanor, but a shock to muscles still excessively limber. As Elena parted through the books based on a shelf neighboring the night shade, she was delighted to peel her journal from its proper enclosure. Jeremy had a habit of hunting it down, or purposely misplacing it to taunt her - but not today, thankfully.

Elena gave the mirror atop the boudoir a passing glance, in hopes that her brief encounter with her reflection would bring a sort of uplift from her compressed feeling of self-containment; and, it did. The shower at the locker room, and quick prep thereafter, had done wonders. It brought out a vibrant tone to her skin, and a flush to the apples of her cheeks. Her hair, left to dry at its own pace, had fallen to frame her face and tousled tirelessly into a cascade of curls. Flawless without the help of make-up, and toned by a healthy eating and workout regimen, she felt ready for an outing of sort.

Elena forced the delicate book into a larger side-shoulder handbag, along with the bottle of water left on the nightstand, and a few random necessities: wallet, phone, house key, and a tiny bag of crackers. She grabbed the dog's toy from the foot of her bed and held it up inquiringly. Chester's bark made the item make the list, and for that Elena made a particular place for her beloved favored object.

As she rounded the threshold to return to the hall, she could hear Jenna beckoning her from the floor beneath. Once able to crane her head over the banister, her aunt's face became visible.

"Yes, Aunt Jenna?" Elena tinged her tone with saccharine vocals, and purposely applied a dose of innocence to it.

"I assume you're heading out?" Busted.

"Yes, I just need to take Chester for a walk. I'll stop by The Mystic Grill for a bite to eat, so long as the regulars are working and will allow Chester in. I was hoping to head for the park, and maybe the cemetery all before it gets too dark." Plausible, at least it was to Elena.

"Okay, I suppose. But can I ask a favor?"

"Anything," Elena responded, her eyes softening slightly.

"I have a letter here, a welcome from the Founding Family's Society... erm, Council whichever.. I needed to drop off personally but couldn't manage." She looked apologetic, as if she was burdening Elena.

"Okay..." Confusion drifting in Elena's expression allowed her to look less-anxious, and more wary then she had moments earlier in the mirror.

"It's for the Salvatore's. They're welcoming Mr. Salvatore's nephews to the neighborhood. They, like you, can pledge legacy since their Uncle has no next of kin." Jenna looked as enthused as Elena felt. She wasn't a Gilbert; she was only posing as placement to fill the hole Elena's parent's left after their death.

"Yeah, I'm headed that way... I'll slip by." Elena's smile spelled warmth and eager notion to please; but inside she was being eaten alive.

"Thank you," Jenna responded with a relieved chuckle. "I'll leave it on the bottom of the railing here." With that she was gone.

Elena suppressed a groan. She didn't want to be heir to anything, unfortunately; and if these Salvatore boys were around her age, neither did they. On the outside, the Council seemed civil... dutiful, and respectable. Truth be told, if one was to only think of the charitable things done, or organized for the town they were. However, Elena was wiser, she knew that behind the mask of their frills and false grins, they were simply a revolving door or windmill made of gossip; a committee made for selected socialites and the Gilberts, we always unlike the rest of the lot.

The Salvatore's were new territory however, because Elena had never particularly dealt with the household. It was evident where they lived, but as honest as it was, Elena never paid the place any mind. Their Uncle was a recluse of sorts, and seemingly introverted; another reason Jenna wanted to displace duty.

It took Elena longer to descend the stairs then it had ever before.

While checking to see if Chester was still patiently waiting by her feet, Elena breathed a sweet sigh of regret. It was amazing at the trouble all her attempts to please would cause, and even more so what her big mouth would set her up for. Her nails scraped wood and she drug them over the shape of the rail and snatched the envelope, tucking it too into the depths of her over-sized bag.

The walk outside wasn't as airy Elena had hoped, not now that she was on a mission. Having swapped sneakers for flats, at least her lengthy legs and delicate feet felt liberated; her spirits on the other hand were elsewhere. Watching her pooch play courageously as he scuttled along the pavement, sniffing random mail posts and chomping lazily on stray dandelions; footfalls echoed in Elena's mind, managing to pound out a war path, since her tender toes seemingly slapped the cement heavily.

The plus was that the older home wasn't too far from her route to the park, and with a tweak or two she could probably label it as a short cut considering the street it had dwell upon was desolate.

While she crossed the street, Elena couldn't help but recollect today's practice. Were these the young gentlemen that all the buzz was about? It never clicked until now, since she strategically excluded herself from such group-like gatherings and gossip. Caroline made a passing comment, what was it? Apparently come fall, they would be getting a new student and better yet, she would be getting a new beau. Elena couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. Though Caroline Forbes was her friend, she was every bit of the stereotypical cheer captain in the making; not yet appointed, but well on her way. She lived for the latest fashion, the best of everything, and boys. Quite frankly, she wasn't the common kind of friend for Elena, but they grew up together, so the bond between them was thick.

With each step her venture progressed, and with a mind muddled by the impending awkwardness this encounter was more than likely provided, each step contained its own dose of dread. Finally, rounding the corner casually with Chester in close quarters Elena could see it.

The looming silhouette of what was once the old Salvatore Boardinghouse, sat some hundred feet away. Revised just a little, and modernized a tad it was a living relic; metaphorically of course. With a pitched roof and antique feel, the house itself provided a sense of nostalgia or the promise of a yesteryear.

Padding softly as common cement turned to age-old cobblestone, Elena breathed in deep. She wasn't sure she'd ever been here, not as a child or in her later years. Her parents had headed the town council once or twice before there death, and yet she couldn't recall any meetings here.

Tracing her delicate fingers over the finer wooden fixtures properly lacing the semi-small porch, and marveling over the intricate pattern emblazon upon the cherry oak door. Elena was intimidated. To live in such a place, was to be wealthy. Something for which, the Gilberts were not.

Elena swallowed back the stale taste settling in her mouth; raising her tiny hand to rap gently on the frame, rather than the divinity of the door itself for fear of blemishing the hand-crafted artistry.

One moment passed, followed by a second, and still silence radiated from the dwelling at its entirety. Tugging Chester's leash to reel him closer, Elena stiffened. Was it rude to knock firmer and louder? Perhaps they were busy. Stepping in Elena went against whim and tried again, this time tapping on the door but away from the fancy emblem.

Elena breathed in quick. It had opened on its own accord, from the blunt force of her miniscule fist. It was obvious now, that the door was never bound by its lock, nor closed on its hinge.

Elena leaned in and called out into the darkness, "Mr. Salvatore?"

She checked the name on the envelope in her hand because she wasn't so sure of his full name, before ringing out once more in a louder melodic tone."Zachary Salvatore.. Sir?"

Nothing.

Impatience was getting the best of Elena now that she had taken time out of her day to come this way and a delayed Chester the promise of the park. She then did something she would never. Silently telling the dog to stay, while fastening his cord around the base of a seemingly heavy flower pot, Elena dusted her hands.

Home invasion was not Elena's forte, but she figured due to the vast expanse of the house and lack of a doorbell is was rightfully probable that she was going unintentionally unnoticed. Elena eased the door wide, standing only a moment in the light of the sun before submerging herself into the cryptic cloak of less-than-luminous inner light.

"Zachary Salvatore? Mr. Salvatore? Sir?"

Each level footfall made her feel less confident, and more embarrassed. Blazing with a blush so red it was visible in the dark, before catching a movement of shadows. Elena stiffly turned, and boldly crept toward what was surely the kitchen.

"Zachary," mouse-like vocals pronounced. "I've come to deliver a letter from the Founding Families Council..."

Silence. Eerie silence.

"Zachary Salvatore."

"Guess again," a foreign voice broke the silence; husky and otherwise indifferent. "Uncle goes by Zach, by the way... and he's not home."

Elena whirled on nimble feet, nearly dropping the parcel as she exuded the overall appearance of shock. How this man had evaded her, only to end up behind her was shiver-worthy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Easy. Easy." His voice carried out the words much longer than they were intended as his arms reached out to steady Elena.

"Sorry. The door was unlocked… open, really, so I thought... " She was trembling, not so noticeably in the moment, but she was.

"That you should invite yourself in?" He finished for her as his darkened brows shot skyward. His emerald eyes reflected every bit of light in the dreary room.

"Well, no..." Elena was embarrassed.

She could feel her face flushing. To make matters worse, Chester was outside barking up a storm. Apparently something had set fire to his rear end, because his insistence was relentless, so to make it short and sweet, Elena thrust out the envelope.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that maybe no one heard me knock. Small town manners, I suppose. I'm Elena Gilbert," she rambled as she drew backwards, each footfall leading her back to the entrance. "The Founding Families are probably requesting we hold a banquet in honor of your arrival, and so on, and so forth. If I were you, I'd pitch it before Zach sees it; unless stuffy socialite gatherings are your thing."

Elena smiled more so out of relief as her heels hit the small rise that marked the threshold of the front door. She hadn't intended for him to speak as he seemed thoroughly intrigued by the letter he now held within his hand.

"Wait."

She was just about to turn and go. "Yes?"

"You're right." He chuckled, which somehow smoothed the thickened tension between them both. "My name is Stefan Salvatore, by the way, and no... 'stuffy socialite gatherings' are far from 'my thing', Elena. Thanks for the warning."

"Yeah, they've already got me before. I nearly died."

Stefan's movement was fluid, but swift. He had abandoned the place where he had stood, and managed to meet Elena's stricken stance within a few strides.

"Came off a little standoffish, didn't I?" His tone had lowered; resuming what Elena could only assume was his normal speaking voice.

"Just a tad," Elena's nose rumpled cutely, before easing into a lax expression. "But I get it, really. You're not from around here. You'll see soon enough. Congratulations on becoming the talk of the town."

"Yeah, we're the 'orphan heirs' from California. I've already heard." He smiled and this time in the light of the entrance his features weren't so intimidating. His jaw could be stern, if perceived in such a manner, but other than that he exuded gentlemanly qualities.

"Something like that." Elena turned to check on Chester, and was surprised to see him lounging lazily on the stoop. "Huh, he was agitated a minute ago."

"Maybe he saw a stray cat," Stefan suggested, "Or my brother. He never fairs well with pets of any kind. He's supposed to be out back."

"Your brother?" She was intrigued. After all, Elena avoided most of the gossip, so all news was new news. She wanted to gather truths rather than hear-say.

"Damon. Technically, he's only here because he wants to pursue further education…" Stefan broke sentence to snort, "…because otherwise he's legally an adult. He didn't want the responsibility of playing parental figure for me, is more like it; but he wouldn't see me leave his side either."

"I'm sorry," Elena murmured. "For your loss, I mean."

"Life works in mysterious ways, Elena. I think that fate deals us a hand and we're destined to abide by it."

Elena could only nod. How was it that a young man could endure such a tragic event and press onward without any bit of despair? She herself had lost her parents, so she assumed she could relate. However, the brief encounter with the Salvatore youth had actually put her on a whole different playing field.

"Well, I should go. Chester was promised the park and if I lie to him again he's liable to chew my stuff up next time he's home alone." Elena took a gracious step backward, and dipped down to gather the leash from its fixation around the weighted flower pot. "It was nice meeting you, Stefan."

"You as well, Elena." Once more he flashed a smile, but this time his eyes shied off. "Um, I don't know my way around town yet. Maybe we could hang out sometime. I start school this fall."

She couldn't say no. She felt compelled to consider it even though they just met.

"Sure thing. Here." Elena delved her hand into the depths of her shoulder bag and fished a pen free from restriction. Extending her arm, she boldly gathered his hand to neatly wrote her cell number on its backside.

"There," a sudden confidence sparked within her, "now you can text me."

Another moment of shared grins cleared the fodder from the offset meeting moments earlier. Elena was proud. At least she's asserted herself and Stefan was seemingly harmless, though charming and handsome; he was just an everyday guy.

"I'll be sure to do that," he spoke as he bowed courteously, laughing as he straightened, "Miss 'Founding Family'."

"Quit that or I'll ignore you message, 'Lost Boy'." Elena waved as she tugged as the leash, and shook the dog from its feigned slumber.

Her walk down the drive was coaxed into compressed stride for she wanted to seem casual and collected. With Stefan still behind her, she couldn't gaze back until the door was closed. Being nosy was rude, after all.

As his soft slam resounded, Elena shot a glance back. The garden at the home's side had become visible. Elena would be lying if she didn't find subtle curiosity in the mentioned brother, and wondered why he remained cloaked.

Timid orbs averted fiercely set ones the moment his face came into a clearing, and what was worse, Elena was sure he was looking right at her. His hair, unlike Stefan's, was a shocking raven color and his eyes, though from a distance, visibly burned a bright blue. He was breathtakingly handsome, but far more intimidating than his younger sibling was, and for that, Elena flushed and refused to return her gaze.

She pushed herself, purposely propelling back onto the main roadway and pivoting toward the park. She needed to get away from that place, and fast. She had already projected herself awkward enough for one day.

Elena probably relived the encounter at the Salvatore Boarding House twenty times over in the days that passed slowly after. Stefan neglected to call and it had been the customary 48-72 hours that would label him desperate, so what was the deal? She couldn't help but mentally kick herself for being the least bit upfront, and hopeful at that, after her intrusion of their home.

Stretching out the stiffened muscle from her lengthy run with the rest of the team, Elena pondered. Maybe he wasn't as nice a young man as she had hoped.

Caroline crisply crossed the field in Elena's peripheral vision, causing her to turn her head, reach out and wave. Perhaps it was time to turn to someone else for an outward view, and if anyone knew anything, it was Caroline Forbes.

"Caroline, can we talk?" Elena rose from her bent position

and gestured eagerly.

"Of course, 'Lena," she replied it her sing-song voice, "What's the matter?"

"Um…" Shuffling slightly Elena abandoned the mass to guide Caroline back toward the school itself, skipping the cool-down walk and directing them straight to the empty locker room. "Stefan and Damon Salvatore; I met them. Well, I met Stefan."

"What? And you're just now telling me?" Her eyes widened with excitement, as her delicate mouth dropped open to a frozen gape.

Elena shushed her. She didn't want this big of a deal made. She just wanted to know the brothers' foundation. "Yeah, he didn't say much. I had to drop the Founding Family welcome letter. Yawn."

"Disgusting. You poor soul. He'll hate you if he goes. You'll be forever the messenger of bad news," she snickered. "Go on."

"Well, I gave him my number. He asked if I could show him around. It's been three days and nothing. Was he being nice?"

Caroline seemed to be cracking at the seams. With her, all gossip was good gossip and not only was she receiving, she was about to explode.

"Okay, rumor has it that Stefan's a real straight-shooter. He's in honors, plays football, and the sole heir to his father's fortune, but he's modest, and quiet at best… a bookie. Damon, his brother, actually inherits nothing. He's like a 'bastard's son'. He's supposedly reckless; he's been kicked out of several colleges. Trouble and poor, what a shame. Regardless, Stefan's probably just too timid to step out. I'd say, invite yourself over again. Assert yourself, Elena."

Elena shook her head. She wasn't necessarily looking, yet. Not to mention, she'd rather not dote over someone she knew nothing about. She merely wished she knew their deal; she was sincerely curious.

"I'll wait. I'm just embarrassed about barging in. Thought that may be why I'm so suddenly snubbed," Elena spoke in hushed tones. She was ready to cut the conversation. "Maybe it is since he's supposed to be nice."

Caroline passed a judging look, "Multi-millionaire when he turns eighteen. Think about that."

Elena would've responded tersely, telling her friend that money was never what made a man, but her phone buzzed audibly from its nestle inside her gym bag. Excusing herself, she shuffled over and bent to scoop it up. Her fingers fanning the screen, and password entered properly, Elena paused - the number was one not in her contacts.

_Hey_. The message read, _hey_.

"Care, I think this is him."

"Or maybe Joe Millionaire will assert himself in time," she mused lightly.

"Hush." Elena swatted her playfully before typing a quick response.

_Stefan? _Waiting with bated breath, Elena sunk back to the wall.

She jumped as her phone immediately buzzed; its little screen lighting as the LED light flashed.

_Wrong._

She was curious, and somewhat disheartened. _Then who?_

_This is Damon. Damon Salvatore. I have a question for you._

Immediately the same flush swelled into Elena's olive-toned cheeks. Finding Caroline, she spoke out in the same awkwardly misplaced tone to mirror her inner emotions. "It's Damon. I never gave him my number. I wrote it on Stefan's hand."

Caroline widened her eyes, "I wonder what he wants."

Elena pursed her lips. "Me too. He didn't want to even speak the other day. He just lurked. He totally had that 'lone wolf', I'm secretly a psycho, vibe."

"Creeper." She scowled.

"Yeah. A creeper…" Elena breathed out a lengthy sigh. What would she say to this man?

_Okay? Shoot._


	3. Chapter 3

Elena paced the row of lockers before gazing back at her blonde friend. Caroline was clearly as anxious as she was, and what made matters worse was that she was waiting for any and all development so that she could promptly pass it on. Crooking her head to the side, Elena waited for a queue to exit, and with the vibration of her phone, she saw her moment.

"Crap; it's Jenna." Her hand fisting her hair, she feigned a disgruntled expression.

"Crap," Caroline muttered. "It was just getting good, too."

"Yeah, I'm sorry it sounds urgent. She seems pissed. Chester probably tore something up." Elena waved her phone. "I'll let you know at tomorrow's track meet."

Blonde tresses bobbed. "Yes. You have to, Elena."

"See ya, Care." With that Elena gathered her things as the phone burned a hole in her shorts pocket.

Elena had nowhere to go, so taking a turn at the first street sign, she paraded away from the school altogether. The graveyard, its daunting presence looming in the distance, was more than likely the place to seek solace and not be bothered.

Her pocket was vibrating the moment she stepped foot into her target location, causing Elena to hurriedly drop her duffel and delve into its closed confines. Her hand shook as she withdrew the cell phone - nervousness getting the best of her. She took a breath before swiping the screen.

"_This banquet, Stefan insists we skip... will you be there_?"

Elena's feature's creased. What was it any matter to him? She was a Founding Family, so of course. If the Salvatore's accepted, she was reasonably expected to show.

Rolling her eyes as her fingers danced, Elena was no longer anxious, but unimpressed.

_Yes. If you accept I at least have to breeze through. All of us will, at some point._

His response was instantaneous, shocking Elena.

"_Is this a black tie affair or some semi-formal gathering_?"

_It's semi-formal. Casual, really; just a dinner with cocktails and a bunch of stuffy old people, who hope to ring you into their web of lies_.

Elena laughed a little. Gathering her things she trailed against smoother footfalls and held off on reading the next message until she scaled the terrain. Teetering off rock and ridge, she progressed into the section that housed her parents, and like so many times before, she sunk to the ground.

"_You make me laugh. I like that_."

Elena stared at the screen for a few moments. She had been bold, and her humor had sparked a bit of excitement in her; but she expected Damon to see it as sarcasm.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she retorted with, what she personally thought was, a proper lashing.

_How would someone who lurks like a picture in a hallway know that I have a sense of humor? I can't assume someone who hides in a backyard to be someone friendly, nor, can I fathom why you're texting me when I gave this number to Stefan._

A moment passed, or maybe five moments; whichever, time seemed to still and Elena figured the conversation was over, until the phone buzzed again.

"_You're quick to trigger, aren't you? Is that why you bound off the other day before I could even wave? Did you think, for a second, that maybe Stefan asked me to ask you? He's a busy boy, after all. So judgmental, it's almost sad_."

Elena gaped. She hadn't given it rational thought, and why? Maybe he wasn't doing anything at all, and maybe Elena did let the gossip affect her, but wasn't she the one that was curious about this mysterious man? Now that she had him at her fingertips, literally, she was practically beating him away with a stick.

Typing out three messages, Elena rapidly sent one after another.

_I'm sorry._

_I'm not usually like this. Can we start over?_

_I'm just embarrassed because I intruded the other day, and then I assumed there were some misplaced feelings on your brother's part about that. And, you just stood there like a statue. I startle easy._

Elena exhaled in a wavering wave.

"_It's okay. I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore. I suppose we'll officially meet at the banquet. I've accepted the offer personally_."

She couldn't help but groan.

_But why? Didn't Stefan tell you what I told him?_

His responses were once again rapidly appearing. "_Yes."_

_Then why?_

"_Because we need to mesh well with the town, Elena. We're starting over, and though I might not be Stefan's guardian, I think its best_."

Elena nodded to herself. Damon was right, and considering the tragedy that had befallen their family, they needed the moral support. No matter where it came from.

_I see your point._

"_So, will you be there?"_

_I already said yes, Damon._

"_Good."_

Her brows gathered. Why was she so important? Building the courage to ask, she relaxed back on the cool, grassy ground. _Why?_

"_You're a vantage point. Stefan has met you, so you can help him meet others_."

Tilting her head, Elena once again realized that maybe her mind had been running away with her.

_Right._

"_Also because we haven't properly met; I intend to fix that."_

_Something about this message shook Elena internally._

_Right again. I look forward to it. The last part was a lie._

"_Me too. You have a fantastic day, Elena Gilbert."_

_You too, Damon._

Elena dropped the phone. Distantly, a crow was cawing loudly making a mockery of the impending doom Elena felt. Daunted by something so simple, Elena laid her arm over her eyes. Shielding the sun and relaxing she almost willed sleep to take her. After all, she was exhausted and maybe that would clear the muddle from her mind.

...

Tassels restrictively pulled to create collecting lace as the corset tightened. Drawing in her breath, Elena hoped that the corset would give a final fashionable appeal, while Emily drew to the rear, her expert fingers knotting the cords, before stepping back.

Admiring her reflection in the mirror for a beat, Elena smiled. This dress was beautiful and most likely befitting a princess, not her. Casting a thankful glance to the lady her mind told her was Emily before dipping into a respected curtsy.

"Thank you," Elena said has her hands smooth the upper layer of the dress.

"You're most welcome, Ma'am. Now, are we to keep them waiting?" Her melodic voice resounded, swelling the room with its authentic Southern drawl.

"Ready for what?" Elena touched her own lips lightly. She too spoke with a kittenish coo that was tinged with twang.

"The ball held in honor of your birthday, Dear." Her head tipped as if she were confused, "You've been waiting for this day for some time."

"My birthday?" Elena was confused; her birthday wasn't for months.

"Yes, and if you do not hurry, I fear Mr. Salvatore will die from his prolonged wait."

"Mr. Salvatore?" Elena could make no sense of this.

"Yes, Damon Salvatore." She waved a hand in jovial gesture, before pinching her cheek. "If you don't hurry, Miss Katherine, your beau is going to grow weary. No man wants to wed a woman who fancies the mirror far too long, and spends considerable amounts of time collecting herself for a part."

"Katherine! But I'm..."

She coughed. Once. Twice.

"Child... What's your problem?" Emily's voice seemed diluted and oddly her image blurred.

Black. Nothing but blackness surrounded her, as if the lights had all went out.

"Are you okay?" A masculine voice sounded, breaking what became darkness and overwhelming silence.

"Huh!" Sitting abruptly, Elena clutched her chest. Wary eyes glazed her surroundings to remind her where she was before addressing the owner's of voice.

Matt.

"I said, are you okay, Elena?" He smiled his infamous boyish grin, while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I think I fell asleep." Her hand pressed her forehead.

"I'd say," he mused, as his voice dripped with amusement. "You were also thrashing like someone in _The Exorcist_, but we'll never speak of that again. You know, if you are taking naps in the cemetery, people are going to start talking… again."

Matt was right. Elena already had her "graveyard girl" phase.

"I can't believe I fell asleep, to be honest." She yawned. "Or maybe, I should head home."

He nodded. "That's probably best. Come on. I'll walk with you."


End file.
